Down Boy
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: One morning Dean wakes up and discovers he has ears and a tail. While Sam, Cas and Kevin try to find a way to change him back, how will the half-dog half-human Dean deal? What happens when he becomes unusually possessive over Castiel? And how does he deal with his sudden urges to hump everything? Set at an undefined time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: What the fuck?**

Dean woke up to the sound of Cas frantically calling his name over and over until he finally opened his eyes and bolted up. "What is it, Cas?" He looked around the room, searching for any signs of trouble, but it was just him and Cas sitting on the bed.

"Dean," Cas said, reaching his hand forward,"you have ears."

Dean looked at Cas like he'd grown a third head. "Uh, Cas, do you need to take a crash course in anatomy?"

Then Dean felt Cas touching him, but in a place he didn't know existed. "What the hell are you touching?"

Cas stopped touching whatever, grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. Dean froze when he looked in the mirror. He saw two ears, perfectly spaced, poking out of his dirty blond hair and matching the color too except for the small parts of black he saw.

"Dean," Cas spoke up. "I don't mean to alarm you, but...you have a tail."

"What?!" Dean started frantically searching for the tail with his hands.

Cas swatted his hand away and forced Dean to turn sideways so he could see it in the mirror. He saw a fluffyish brown tail with bits of black and lighter brown patches sticking out from just under the elastic on his boxers. Dean felt the extra set of ears fold back.

_What the fuck is going on? Why do I have a friggin' tail?_

He turned to Cas who looked as equally panicked and confused as Dean. "Look for a hex bag or anything suspicious." Dean said, trying to swallow his panic.

Cas nodded and hurriedly walked out of the bathroom.

Dean reached back and touched his tail. It was soft and long. He let go when his hand reached the end of what wasn't in his boxers, too weirded out by feeling the new appendage to actually try and see where it attached.

Dean forced himself to stop freaking out and went to help Cas look for anything that might have cursed him.

After ten minutes of searching, it was obvious there was nothing to find.

"I don't know what could of done this to you." Cas said. "We haven't run into any witches lately, or gods and you haven't slept with anyone in awhile."

"Are you saying I pissed someone or something off and they did this to me?"

"It's my only theory at the moment."

Dean rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm going to call Sam and tell him to haul ass."

Sam had gone two towns over the night before to talk to a vic's family and he wasn't supposed to be back until later.

He grabbed his phone and called his brother, but he got his voicemail. "Sam, hey, we uh, we have a little problem and we need you to get here ASAP. Call me when you get this message."

"Now what?" Cas prompted after a full minute of silence.

"Breakfast?" Dean suggested, his panic dead and leaving only panic.

"Dean, you can't go out in public like this."

"I'll drive us somewhere and you can go in and buy me a hat." Dean said.

"What about your tail?"

"Let me borrow your trench coat."

"Okay." Cas said, though he seemed a little apprehensive. "I'll get dressed."

Dean nodded and started dressing too.

He thought he'd run into a snag when he pulled his jeans up, but they magically accommodated for his tail.

_Well, at least that happened._

* * *

Dean waited impatiently in the Impala for Cas to return with a hat. The longer Cas took, the stronger the urge to whimper became. After twenty minutes, Dean finally called Cas.

"Hello, Dean."

"What's taking you so long?"

"I want to make sure I find an adequate hat for you."

"Just pick something so we can go."

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Dean hung up and pocketed his phone in the right inside pocket of Cas' trench coat. His hand hit something, so he grabbed it.

Much to his surprise, it was the picture from the night before Ellen and Jo died. He put it back and started rifling through the other pockets. In the left inside pocket, he found a picture of him and Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala. Dean didn't remember where they were in the picture or that day. He heard Cas' footsteps and put the picture away.

_Why does he carry those pictures? I thought we burned the one from that night and how did he get that picture of us?_

The door opened and Cas slid in with a big brown bag that said 'Maddie's' that Dean immediately took from him.

"You can't be serious." Dean said after he saw the hat.

"I'm very serious."

"I'm not the friggin' Mad Hatter, Cas."

Castiel had basically gotten him the exact hat worn by the Mad Hatter, all it was missing was a piece of paper with numbers written on it tucked into the band.

"You told me to pick something so we could go."

With a sigh, Dean started up the Impala. "If this whole situation isn't fixed by tomorrow, we're coming back and getting a normal hat."

Cas said nothing, just stared out the window.

It reminded Dean about the time when they were in that diner in Oregon and he'd said that without his powers he was basically a baby in a trench coat.

_Did I...did I hurt his feelings?_

Dean instinctually sniffed the air. He smelled what could only be described as sadness.

_I guess dogs can smell things like that._

"Y'know, I've always secretly liked the Mad Hatter's hat." Dean said.

"I have no idea who the Mad Hatter is." Cas admitted.

"I'll fix that once we get back to the bunker."

Cas' lips formed into a small smile.

Dean sniffed again and this time the sadness was fading and happiness was taking it's place.

_This smelling thing could be useful._

* * *

Dean sat opposite of Cas in a booth, fiddling with his hat, and using his phone's front facing mirror to see how it looked, even taking a few selfies-not that he'd admit that.

_It actually looks pretty cool._

The waitress came back with their coffee. "You boys ready to order?" She asked as she set their drinks down.

"Two chef's choice breakfasts." Dean said, putting his phone away.

She repeated the order, the said, "Coming right up," after Dean confirmed it. "Nice hat." She commented.

"Thanks." Dean said, smiling after her as she walked off. He looked back and saw Cas looking at his drink curiously. "What is it, Cas?"

He held up a card with the name '_Sarah_', the words _'call me'_ in a heart and a number on it. "I found this in the pocket of my hoodie."

Dean took the card and without thinking about it, ripped it to bits.

Cas tilted his head. "Dean? Why'd you do that?"

_Not a fucking clue._

"You don't need to be hooking up with strange women. Remember the first time you hooked up with someone?"

Cas' head returned to its normal position. "You're right."

Dean sighed with relief.

_Talking out of my ass really works sometimes, but why did I do that?_

"Though I would like to experience sex again." Cas said.

"Sex is kinda like Pringles, once you pop, you can't stop."

Cas looked at him curiously. "Pringles?"

"I guess that's another thing for you try." Dean took a sip of his coffee.

Cas nodded. He picked up his drink and said, "I think next time it will be with a male," then he sipped his coffee.

Dean lifted his head and looked Cas dead in the eyes, he felt his hidden ears perk up in interest. "Really?"

Cas set his drink back on the table. "Yes. I believe it would be enjoyable."

Dean sniffed the air and smelt excitement, nervousness with a hint of jealousy and side of confusion.

_Huh, what's with the jealousy?_

"Maybe." Dean said. "I've never tried it with a guy, so I wouldn't know."

"I'll tell you if it is if I ever get a chance to try it."

Dean forced himself to stop staring directly into Cas' eyes. "As long as you spare me the gory details."

Cas nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want to make you comfortable."

Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he grabbed it. It was Sam. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was taking care of our ghost." Sam said. "Turned out Paul's daughter Jane had her dad's St. Christopher medal and she was in Toledo when the killings started to happen."

"So you burned it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get my message?"

"No, I just called. Why? What's wrong?"

"How far out are you?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Remember that diner down the road from the motel."

"Yeah."

"That's where we are. Want anything?"

"Short stack and coffee."

"Got it. See you in a bit." Dean said, then he hung up and pocketed his phone. "Sam's on his way." He said to Cas.

"I gathered."

The waitress came back with their food.

"Can we get a short stack and a coffee?" Dean asked as soon as she set everything down.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks." Dean said.

She smiled and walked off, Dean staring after her.

He heard Cas's fork scratch against a plate. He turned around and saw Cas stealing one of his sausages. "Hey!" Cas bit into it. "Why're you stealing my food?"

Cas shrugged and continued to eat the sausage.

Dean shook his head and started eating his eggs.

Sam arrived twenty minutes later and slid in next to Cas. "What's with the hat?

Dean sniffed the air without thinking, he smelt contentment, curiosity and,"Did you sleep with Jane?"

"What? No."

"You're lying. I can smell it on you." Dean said."You couldn't've showered first?"

"I did shower." Sam said."You can smell it?"

Dean nodded.

"How?"

Dean glanced around the diner to make sure no one was looking, then he took off the hat.

"What the hell is on your head?" Sam asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Dean put the hat back on. "Best I can tell, dog ears."

"What did this?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "Cas, woke me up this morning in a panic and I found out I was half lassie."

"Well we haven't run into any witches lately, or gods and you haven't slept with anyone in awhile..." Sam trailed, trying to think of what would bother doing this to Dean.

Cas looked at Dean and Dean met his gaze with a glare. "Shut up."

Cas went back to eating what was left of his food.

"Did you kill the Mad Hatter?" Sam asked. "What's with the hat?"

"I picked it out." Cas said proudly.

Sam smiled, clearly amused. "I like it. What about you, Dean?"

"It's fine." Dean said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"He has a tail too. That's why he's wearing my coat." Cas added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you're lucky, I'll let you see it."

Sam grabbed the syrup and slathered his pancakes with it. "So, is anything different about you? Besides the ears and the tail."

"Well, I can smell just about everything."

"I've noticed." Sam said. "Anything else?"

"No, but it's still early." Dean replied. "Hurry up and eat."

"Dean, we can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"Because Alex has his dad's ring."

"And he's here in town." Dean concluded.

Sam nodded.

"Do you know where to find him?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. I, uh, don't think you're gonna like this."

* * *

"Are you ready, Dean?" Cas called, sitting on his bed.

The bathroom door swung open and out walked Dean, wearing all black with a red tie that matched the thin strip of fabric on his hat. "I'm gonna kill him." Dean muttered. "Cas, help me put this crap on." Dean handed Cas the eyeliner Sam told him to wear because 'the kid has a type, Dean.'.

"How do I put this on?"

Dean instructed the best he could, and he decided Cas had done a good job considering they didn't quite know how to use make up.

"I look ridiculous." Dean whined, looking into the bathroom mirror.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, a black vest, black jeans, a red tie, the hat Cas had bought for him, black shoes and black eyeliner.

"You look fine." Cas commented.

Dean walked back into the room and put on the trench coat. "Let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with the help of Sam's badge, all three off them were sitting in a booth in Club Inferno.

"I'll get us a round." Cas said.

"I'll go with you." Dean stated.

Once at bar, all it took to get the bartender's attention was Cas saying, "Excuse me."

The red headed man grinned as he said, "What can I get for you?"

"Three beers please."

"Any particular brand?"

Cas looked at Dean who shook his head. "No,"he said.

"Coming right up, cutie."

Cas smiled at him, and Dean noticed how the bartender was looking back at Cas, it was a look he'd gotten many times from women-and a few men(not that anything happened)-that said_ 'tonight, you're mine'._

Dean felt a deep rumbling in his chest, faintly aware he was making a noise, but he didn't realize anyone could hear it until both Cas and the bartender looked at him.

_Am I growling?_

"I'll, uh, go get your drinks." The stranger said, backing away slowly.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said, clearing his throat.

Cas let it slide and said,"I wonder if Alex will even show up."

"He better." Dean said. "I didn't come to this gay club for the dancing."

"What if you're not his type?" Cas queried. "Then he won't come out of hiding."

"I'm everybody's type."

Cas didn't say anything and Dean started to rub his eye, but Cas grabbed his wrist. "Don't, you'll mess it up."

Dean sighed, but dropped his hand to his side.

The bartender returned and slid over their drinks, no longer trying to flirt with Cas. Dean slid over the money and Cas grabbed the beers.

Upon their return they discovered a short brown haired man trying to chat up Sam.

Dean grinned as he and Cas slid into the booth. "Who's your new friend, Sammy?"

The man turned to him, and raked his brown eyes over Dean, then Cas. "Three gorgeous men." He said. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Dean," Sam said,"this is Alex. Alex, that's my brother Dean and our friend Cas."

Alex flashed his perfect teeth at Dean, "Hi there, Dean."

"Hi,"Dean said, grinning back.,

"Y'know, if it weren't for your friend there,"his eyes slid over to Cas, then back to Dean,"then you'd definitely be the best looking man I'd ever seen."

Dean felt flustered by the comment, and a little insulted.

_I mean, yeah, Cas is a good looking guy, but is he more attractive then I am?_ Dean looked over to Cas. _Maybe it's those damn blue eyes._

Dean pulled himself from his thoughts to hear Alex ask, "Wanna dance, Cas?"

Cas looked at Sam for help.

Sam mouthed,_ 'Say yes.'_

"Yes." Cas said.

Dean felt Cas press up against his side, but for whatever reason, he didn't wanna move.

"Dean." Sam said firmly.

Dean begrudgingly slid out of the booth so Cas could go dance with Alex. Dean watched them walk off, even after they walked off into the crowd.

"Dean!" Sam called. "Earth to Dean!"

Dean shook his head to snap out if it, then sat back down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean said, before he took a swig of his beer.

Ten minutes ticked by before it started.

Dean didn't even realize he was doing it at first, but then he heard himself whimpering pathetically.

"Are you whimpering?"

Dean nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sam prodded.

Dean thought for a second. _Why am I whimpering?_

The answer came out immediately, "I miss Cas."

Sam paused, confusion being replaced with amusement. "He hasn't been gone that long."

Dean looked at his beer, still whimpering he said, "I know, but I don't like when he's not here."

"He'll be back as soon as he's done with Alex."

"I don't like, Alex."

Sam sighed. "Why don't you go find him if he's bit back in ten minutes?"

Dean nodded and felt his hidden ears perk up at the thought of seeing Cas soon.

Ten more minutes ticked by Dean carefully watching the time and as soon as the last second was up, he got out of the booth and with a quick 'I'll be back' to Sam, he went to find Cas.

He sniffed the air and caught his scent, but it soon faded in the middle of the crowd of dancing, sweaty bodies around him. He maneuvered carefully out of the crowd until he was able to get to the restrooms where he picked Cas' scent up again.

He felt apprehension in the pit of his stomach as he walked in. He sniffed when he didn't see Cas immediately, he smelt piss, shit, sweat, sex and Cas. More importantly, he heard heavy breathing coming from one of the stalls.

He quietly opened each stall, finding them empty until he reach the biggest one at the far end. He hesitantly opened the stall and found Cas had Alex pinned against the wall, the short man was too busy kissing at Cas' neck to notice him, but Cas saw him and handed Dean the ring.

Dean managed to pocket the ring before he started growling.

Cas pulled away from Alex, but that didn't keep Dean from barking at them until Alex ran away.

Cas had to wrap his arms around Dean to keep him from chasing Alex. "Dean, calm down."

Dean struggled against Cas, so Cas pulled him flush against him, having to lean on the wall behind him for support, and that's when Dean realized Cas was actually attracted to guys too.

His growling stopped, and his body relaxed against Cas. He felt Cas' hard cock twitch in interest at his submission.

Dean pushed back curiously and heard Cas inhale sharply.

"Dean," Cas said huskily,"we need to find Sam and get out of here."

Dean nodded, and Cas' arms left Dean.

They walked back to their booth, neither saying a word until Dean told Sam they had to go.

* * *

After they burned the ring, they went back to the motel, Sam saying he was going to see if he could find a spell to fix Dean.

Dean and Cas entered their room quietly, Cas went to the bathroom, and Dean went to his bed and started stripping off his clothes.

He heard the shower start as he walked over to his duffle.

_Why did I push back against him? You don't grind up against your best friend!_

Dean tossed his clothes in his bed, then went to Cas' bag to grab him his pajamas.

Dean opened the bathroom door and set Cas' clothes on the counter. He left quickly, but not before he heard a soft moan from behind the curtain.

He felt his face flush. _I didn't even know he knew about masturbating._

Dean felt weird knowing what the former angel was doing in the bathroom, his couldn't get himself to stop thinking about it, even when he turned on the TV to distract himself.

_Stop thinking about him jerking it!_

When nothing successfully pulled his thoughts away from it, he decided he'd test his new ears out since he hadn't yet.

At first, nothing happened, since he wasn't sure how the extra ears worked, but once he figured it out, it was easy.

The TV suddenly became really loud, he heard the water hit the tub in the bathroom, then he heard Cas' breathing, and faintly the noise of Cas' hand pumping himself, quick and rough and he kept his hearing focused on Cas.

Cas moaned softly and Dean felt his dick twitch in interest.

_I should stop._

But he didn't, he just sat on his bed, his cock hardening as he listened to his best friend moaning as he touched himself.

Suddenly, Cas' breath hitched, and he came with a loud moan onto the shower wall.

Dean pushed his palm against his erection, giving himself a little bit of friction until he could get in the shower.

He stopped listening to Cas and focused on the television.

Cas walked out five minutes later, dressed in his blue pajama pants and white tank top.

Dean gathered his clothes and subtly placed them over his hard on, then stood up. As he walked past Cas, the former angel asked, "Do you smell that?"

Dean sniffed, but didn't smell anything worth mentioning. "Smell what?"

Cas tilted his head. "I don't know."

Dean shrugged and went into the bathroom.

_I wonder what he smells._

* * *

**So, if you've been reading my stories, you're probably like _'another story? She hasn't even finished any of the others.'_ Don't worry, I'm going to start writing more frequently and hopefully finish one story by the end of the summer. This story is on the back burner, so don't expect another chapter for awhile. **


	2. In Which Kevin Is Horrified And Dean

**Chapter 2: In Which Kevin Is Horrified And Dean Enjoys Belly Rubs**

"I can't believe I wore that shit for nothing." Dean growled.

Sam held his hands up defensively. "His sister said he typically went for guys that dressed like that. It's not my fault he wanted to sleep with Cas instead of you."

Dean mumbled something incoherent, and slid on Cas' trench coat.

"Let's go." He said once he put on his new hat.

Sam and Cas followed Dean out to the Impala, they'd already packed it up so they could head home, but they'd had to wait for Dean to finish getting ready before they could leave.

"Cas, sits up front with me." Dean said without thinking.

Sam looked highly offended, but let Cas slide into the passenger's side and got in the back, while Dean slid into the driver's seat.

Dean drove them down the street to the diner.

Once inside, Dean slid in the booth until he was pressed against the wall and window. He patted the space next to him for Cas to sit there, ignoring the fact that Sam was about to sit next to him.

Sam moved out of the way so Cas could join Dean and then he sat opposite them.

A waiter came over. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

Dean ordered for him and Cas, knowing the former angel's fondness of chocolate milk, he got him some, and a coffee for himself.

"Just water." Sam said when he looked at him inquisitively.

He nodded and left with a polite smile at them.

_He's too far away._

Dean closed the small distance between him and Cas.

Cas glanced at Dean, but didn't say anything.

"Do you feel any different?" Sam asked. "Physically, I mean, because mentally it's obvious you're a bit different. "

Dean understood what he meant by that last part so he didn't comment on it. "I feel fine. Same as always."

"You sure?"

_"Yes."_ Dean stressed the word.

The waiter returned and set down their drinks. "You boys ready to order, or do you need more time?"

"I'll have a short stack with a side of bacon, and he'll," Dean swept his eyes over to Cas, then back to the waiter,"have the same thing with a side of scrambled eggs."

The waiter nodded as he took their order, then he looked at Sam.

"I'll have a breakfast plate."

He repeated their order back, then left with a wink to Sam when they confirmed it.

Dean chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Dean."

Cas stood up abruptly. "I'm going to the restroom."

Dean slid out of the booth after him.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"I'll go with you."

Cas simply turned away and walked to the restroom, Dean following behind closely.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cas asked, once they were inside the restroom.

"I'm fine." Dean said.

Cas looked at him for just a moment, then he walked over to a urinal, unzipped his black jeans, took himself in his hand and started doing his business.

"Dean," Cas said. "Aren't you going to pee?"

_Right_.

Dean walked over to the urinal right beside Cas and did his business.

_Why did I want to come with him? This is awkward_.

Cas finished first, and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Dean finished his business and zipped up his jeans. He washed his hands as quickly as possible and then they returned back to the table.

Dean slid in before Cas, still wondering why he had even bothered to go.

"So, did you find anything yesterday?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "I would've told you earlier if I had."

The waiter returned with their food, much to Dean's delight, he was starving.

As they ate their food, Dean kept scooting closer and closer to Cas, until they were uncomfortably close.

"Why are you sitting so close to, Cas?" Sam asked. "You're gonna push him out of the booth if you get any closer."

Dean swallowed his bite. "I don't know, can't a guy just wanna be by his best friend?"

"Yeah, but if it makes him uncomfortable."

Cas didn't seem to mind his closeness, even though it made it a little awkward to eat. "It's fine, Sam." Cas said.

"If you say so, Cas."

* * *

An hour later, Dean had his head resting on Cas' lap, mostly content. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Cas met his eyes.

"Will you..." Dean started, "will you scratch my belly?"

He heard Sam chuckle in the front seat, and he felt extremely embarrassed.

"If you don't want to that's okay." Dean added, not meeting Cas' eyes.

"I'd be happy to." Cas said.

Dean turned over happily, and pushed his shirt up. Cas lightly ran his nails over Dean's mostly flat stomach, Dean pushed his middle up to get more contact.

"Does that feel good?"

"Very." Dean said, tail wagging underneath him.

"Hey, Cas, try rubbing his ears, some dogs like that."

Cas moved his free hand to Dean's ear, rubbing it tentatively.

Dean sighed in contentment, clearly very happy with the attention he was receiving.

"Your brother apparently likes it too." Cas stated.

And so, they stayed like that until they made it to Lebanon. "Hey, Sammy, stop at a gas 'n sip."

"Alright," Sam replied.

"Come on, Cas." Dean said once they pulled up to the nearest gas 'n sip.

Cas got out.

"Get me a strawberry banana naked." Sam called after them.

"A naked strawberry banana hybrid?" Cas asked Dean as they walked over to the redbox.

Dean laughed. "Cas, it's a smoothie."

"Oh. Is it good?"

"Depends on the flavor. Wanna try that too?"

"Yes."

Dean started searching for the new Alice in Wonderland, he selected and thanks to Barney Stinson, they were able to get it.  
They entered the store and Dean walked over to the chip aisle and grabbed four different kinds of Pringles. Dean grabbed some sweets, then they walked over to the drink section and Dean let Cas pick out a smoothie, then they checked out and went back to the car.

Sam waited for his smoothie to be handed to him, but when it wasn't, he said, "Did you get my smoothie?"

"Damn, I forgot. Want me to go back in and get it?"

"No, I'll go in." Sam said, getting out.

"Sorry." Dean called after him.

_Oh, well, he forgets the pie all the time._

He turned to Cas who had taken his first sip of his banana chocolate smoothie. "Do you like it?"

Cas nodded,"It's really good. Do you wanna try it?"

"Sure." Cas handed it to Dean, who took a small sip. "Man, that's delicious."

"You should've gotten you one."

"Maybe next time." Dean said.

Sam returned and then they were off.

* * *

"Your hat does bear a striking resemblance to his." Cas observed, before eating another Pringle.

"Told you." Dean said.

Once they had returned to the bunker, Dean and Cas went to watch their movie in Dean's room, while Sam and Kevin looked for a way to change Dean back to normal, with the placation that Dean and Cas would help later.

"I like these Pringles the best." Cas said, showing Dean the Cheddar & Sour Cream container.

"I like the BBQ ones the best, but those are really good too."

"I haven't those yet."

Dean held his container for Cas to take one, which he did. "Well?" Dean asked once he'd eaten the chip.

"I like it, but I still prefer Cheddar & Sour cream."

"Fair enough." Dean said. He put the lid on his Pringles and set them on his bedside table, then he laid down his head on Cas' thigh.

_Man, he smells so good._

"Want me to rub your belly?" Cas asked, after awhile.

"If you don't mind." Dean said.

Cas pushed up Dean's shirt a bit and rubbed his stomach.

Dean fell asleep midway through the movie, thanks to the relaxing belly rub.

He was woken up by Cas gently shaking his shoulder. "Dean," he said.

Dean opened his eyes one at a time, he noticed the movie was over, and the credits rolling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Dean apologized, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay." Cas said. "It's time to start on the research now."

Dean groaned. "Fine, but I'm gonna piss first. Will you take the Pringles to my room?"

Cas nodded and they agreed to meet back in Cas' room, deciding Dean was getting the books for them to look through.

* * *

Dean was laid out on Cas' bed, head on the former angel's lap, both doing research, when he realized how bored he was. He put his book to the side and stretched himself across Cas' lap, his head barely on Cas' thigh anymore. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Cas ran his hand up and down Dean's back, absently.

Dean sniffed curiously, and to his surprise, he smelt excitement, arousal and nervousness.

"Dean," Cas said,"would you mind getting off my lap?"

Dean turned around so his belly was exposed to Cas.

"Scratch my stomach?" Dean asked.

Cas pulled up Dean's shirt and started lightly scratching his belly, Dean's tail wagging happily.

"I can smell your arousal." Dean said, his ears focused so that he could hear Cas' heart start beating faster.

"Is that right?"

Dean nodded.

"And you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? It's kinda flattering knowing I can affect you like that."

"Does that mean you'll get off me now?" Dean shook his head.

"But if you don't, I'm gonna..."

"Get hard? Rub against me?"

"I'm not sure of the rubbing, but yes."

Dean squirmed against Cas' thighs, trying to make sure Cas scratched him in all the right places.

Cas shifted uncomfortably. "Dean, I think you should get off me."

Dean knew what he was doing, but he didn't wanna stop.

_There's just something about his smell that makes me not want to._

"Cas, just let your body react," Dean said.

"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea."

By now, Dean could feel Cas' cock hardening underneath him.

Dean sniffed again and was hit with the smell of arousal again.

_God, that smells good._

"Dean, you smell so good." Cas said. "You smell different to me than normal, I noticed it yesterday-it's been attracting me all day-and all I wanna do is..." Cas wavered at the end, not wanting to say the words.

"All you wanna do is?"

Cas shakily replied,"All I wanna do is fuck you hard into the mattress."

Dean felt his dick twitch at his words.

_That's the dirties thing I've ever heard him say._

"Me too." Dean said. "I want you to."

Cas looked at him confused. "You do?"

"Yeah," Dean replied,"your smell is driving me crazy."

Their eyes met.

"So, what do we do?" Cas asked, still scratching Dean's belly.

Dean sat up, letting Cas' hand fall, and Dean felt it, the deciding moment to where this would lead.

_If I do this, it's crossing a line that I don't think can be redrawn._

_Who says that's a bad thing?_

Dean moved so he was sitting on Cas' lap, not facing him.

"Dean?"

"Spread your legs." Dean ordered, taking off his shirts.

Cas complied and Dean sat in between his legs, leaning back so Cas' chest supported his weight, head resting on Cas' shoulder.

"Rub my belly." Dean said.

Cas started gently rubbing Dean's stomach, scratching every now and then, Dean pressing back against Cas, his cock was fully hard now and enjoying the feel of Dean's ass pressed against it.

Dean licked Cas' neck, as he pressed back against his cock.

Cas moaned softly.

"Touch me," Dean begged after awhile, kissing Cas' neck,"touch me."

The hand Cas had been using to rub Dean's stomach, slid down, down until his palm was inside the waistband of both Dean's jeans and boxers. He pressed down on Dean's hard dick, causing Dean to push up into his palm.

Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as fast as he could, then he pulled both his boxers and jeans down to his knees. He took Cas' hand, spit into it, and then guided Cas into gripping his shaft and moving up and down.

Satisfied Cas had picked up on what to do, Dean went back to grinding on Cas, and kissing his neck.

_God, he smells so good. What is that wonderful scent? I can't place it._

Dean inhaled Cas' scent, which drove him even more crazy.

Dean's tail tickled Cas' chest, but he said nothing to Dean, afraid he'd stop if he spoke. It just felt so good, and Dean smelled just so amazing.

Cas came in his jeans after a particularly long and hard thrust on his cock. He moaned a bit too loudly, so Dean captured his mouth in a heated kiss, their first kiss.

Dean took Cas' hand in his again, and together they jerked him off, still kissing.

When Dean felt the was about to cum, he moved away from kissing Cas' mouth, and left a trail of kisses down his jawline, and just when he reached his neck, he came with a sharp bit on Cas' neck.

"What do you guys want for-" Kevin stopped mid sentence, hand frozen on the doorknob. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed, horrified. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

He ran as fast as he could from the room.

Dean buried his red face in Cas' neck. "Shit. Shit. Shit.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter. _**

**_Reviews appreciated._**


End file.
